The Dress and the Big Day
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Itachi and Izumi are getting married, but not everything is bliss. There are battles during the planning process, over the smallest details and amongst friends and loved ones. Based off the bridal show "Say Yes to the Dress".
1. Name, Proposal and Dress

**"Say Yes to the Dress" is one of my favorite bridal shows, and it brings a tear to my eye all the ideas I came up with to bring to life my third Itachi/Izumi fic. The happy couple is getting married, but not before facing some dramatic issues with the planning process over the smallest details, with each other, and amongst family. Told in Izumi's POV, SYTTD narrative perspective and in modern days.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Say Yes to the Dress.**

Chapter One

Name, Proposal and Dress

My name is Izumi Miyazaki. I am twenty-eight years old, and I am getting married in five months.

I live in Konoha, Japan. Almost two centuries ago, it was a small village that slowly grew over time when modern days started taking over, and the old world becoming a thing of the past, specifically with the blood, sweat, tears and famine that dominated their ancestors. Today is no different, but not as brutal as back then.

Life is good to me and my fiancé. His name is Itachi Uchiha. He's the same age as me, and we've known each other basically all our lives.

The Uchiha are one of the oldest living families today, but the numbers are few these days. My mom is one of them, but my father was from outside, which had caused bad blood between her and her relatives. Somehow, it didn't shift to me, because it isn't my fault that I'm half Uchiha and half not. Plus, Mom isn't a direct cousin of my fiancé and his side of the family, which made things easier for us as we grew up from the time we were kids.

This is going to sound all too familiar to girls who've been there, but we were fourteen when we had our first kiss. I can remember having a crush on him for the longest time, and I took the risk in high school. Then he was really a girl's dream, with the long dark hair in a ponytail, captain of the football team and one of the honor roll - which I was also - and I knew I was really in love with him. I didn't care if it was adolescent hormones; I wanted to have him for life. Because my mom, Hazuki, said that telling a boy you liked him was like taking a jump into hot water. Burns may happen, but in the end was an amazing feeling.

Only the way I snatched him was me yelling at him after one after-school day of practice to KISS me for his entire team to see. I can remember him staring at me in shock - seen in his eyes only - before he simply turned away, and I couldn't stand it and ran up to him, shouting at him that I wasn't going to let him get away unless he kissed me. So, he stalked back my way, throwing his helmet to the green lawn and grabbed the back of my head before taking me and dipping me, laying it on me in a simple peck. Sparks flew.

I might as well have risked our friendship because we talked about this once before. Why change what we had and turn it into something complicated?

But it didn't happen that way. It was the best thing to happen, and the rest is history.

All of which brings me to the present. After high school, Itachi went off to the army services and I went to community college to become a professional photographer. We'd gone our separate ways in that time, but when we both came back, we reconnected. He's my first love and last, as far as I am concerned.

He's in service to his country, the pride of his family, and one of the greatest men I've known. He doesn't always show his emotions, but with me, it's another story. We could live in a shoe box as long as we are happy.

When Itachi proposed to me two years ago, he told me that he was taking me to the water gardens for some photoshoots for his family, because his parents run a real estate business that is family-oriented, and his younger brother Sasuke - soon to be my brother-in-law - is junior executive. But anyway, I was in charge of allowing the photography to be done with the quality and location, except I had no idea of the surprise in store.

We were both to dress in black and white. I selected a white pantsuit with a halter neck trimmed with black, and in my ears and around the right wrist were square emeralds and diamonds in different arrays of cuts.

Itachi was right behind me, and as soon as the shot on the bridge of the water lily pond was taken, I turned around...only to see him on one knee and holding up the little black box. _A RING!_ I could hardly even believe it when it dawned on me that he set this all up without me knowing. What he did was more than I could have asked for.

That nature-inspired gem was a piece of art which I worked with for the papers, for scenery wallpapers, and everything artistic in my career. The gold frame was slightly hammered, painted red and green in the form of roses as if done by a miniature paintbrush, and surrounded an emerald-cut ruby...which became the focal point outshining me and my new fiancé that day.

It was that day which the photographs taken actually made the front page headlines, announcing our engagement to the town and the country.

~o~

We didn't have time to plan our wedding for the first year because after the proposal, Itachi was deployed to Suna because they were being infiltrated and attacked economically by Ame, which was torn by civil war and suffering tremendously in their own department. The outside world all but was unable to assist them, so this was their form of revenge in attempting to claim what they needed by attacking the larger nations.

In short: the planners were my mother, future mother-in-law and me.

Itachi and I have solid jobs, but it happened that his parents and my mother offered to pay for everything. I didn't want anything elaborate, because it's not wise to spend life savings on one day - especially if it's the biggest one of your life. Though that didn't mean it couldn't be made the best it had to be. I'm a photographer for a living, so I have the biggest say in perfection, which means I'll notice all the little details missing or out of place.

What we did in my fiancé's absence was plan the guest lists on our behalves, and the few times Itachi contacted from across on Skype, he would give the names of his groom's party: Shisui Uchiha, his best friend and cousin. Sasuke. And several of his army buddies.

One person I really wanted was my great-aunt Kazue, Mom's aunt, because she might be healthy as an ox, but she was still an old lady. Who knows how much longer she'll be around, so this wedding is a good opportunity to have her there. I really want her and Mom to walk me up to Itachi.

Both of them as well as my mother-in-law Mikoto, my best friend and maid of honor Rika Nishina were with me when I finally went to get my dress after a year. We'd settled the guest list after booking the venue - and being forced to cut some people out, which is a real pain in the ass - and that meant Itachi hadn't yet seen it, but we both knew it well: the very same spot in the water gardens he proposed to me. It was picturesque without too many words.

Which meant the dress I had to pick would bring everything together.

Something modern, something traditional, sweet and simple was logical. I hate everything blinged out and over-the-top, except when it came to capturing audiences' attention, but this is the most special day of my life. The problem is if my family would agree on this dress besides me...

Mom and Aunt Kazue both wanted sleek and sexy. Mikoto wanted something traditional. Rika was a medium, knowing me better than anyone since we were girls, so I really wanted them all to agree on a dress.

The first was a no-no, despite Rika being in love. It was gold tissue, the bodice ruched and spaghetti-strapped, and the skirt layered. _Breathtaking and whimsical._ Different and unique, but it wasn't the one for me. Sadly, I had to agree with them all. My friend's face fell as she shared my disappointment.

Mikoto struck the next down herself, simply because it was a little TOO revealing: despite the graphic, appealing lace which hugged the curves, it was also too sheer. That meant older folks would pass out, but that was when Aunt Kazue begged to differ. "My grandniece looks like the showstopper she is!" I had to step in and announce this also wasn't me, though inwardly, I found myself wondering: _are we_ really _going to find the dress today? They all want different things. I have no idea how this will happen..._

To come on the list was a dress that looked and felt like a kimono, but it was very simple compared to the lush, heavy silk-satin fabrics. It was pearly gold, covered all over with sequins and elbow sleeves, the plunging neckline covering my chest. I had to cut this off the list because it felt more like a dressing gown. Disappointment swelled in my chest as I fought not to cry.

Just then, they all started to pull dresses off the racks to give to me. One was from Rika, which was blushing lace over tulle for dimension. My mom offered one that was visually romance in bloom; the neckline panels were covered with dimensional blossoms which went all the way down to the dreamy skirt. Not surprisingly, mama-in-law found something that would show off my body but also make sure I was a little modest. Mikoto's choice had the top with long lace sleeves, the bottom a sleek satin train which started at the hips. Kazue found something completely out of the box, and it was a slim fit, blushing, but the bodice and hem were heavily embroidered with dark silver lace.

But none of these dresses gave me the feeling I was going for.

However, when hope seemed lost, there was one that finally appeared as the saving grace. As soon as I was in it and looked at myself in the mirror, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I didn't even know if that woman was ME or an angel - not to give myself too much credit. The gown was effortless in the simplicity from the rounded neckline, fitted bodice, billowing train, and the thin straps which weren't spaghetti. "Izumi, you really look like a bride," Mikoto whispered, hands to her cheeks.

Mom wasn't able to stop the tears and had to accept numerous tissues. "My...baby..."

And just like that, they were all bursting with tears of joy with me and came up to embrace me. These women meant the world to me.

What was the final step to do in order to make sure this was the one? I was jacked up. My long brown hair was elegantly twisted behind my head, placed with a cathedral veil patterned over with lace flowers that looked like lotuses. _This veil, which was Mikoto's on her wedding day...it's so special. She's not like other mother-in-laws._ In my ears were these earrings sparkling with crystals devoid of a certain form, glittering like a borealis across the night sky. A belt was fastened around my waist, the jewels forming a long vine of ivy. I was a bride. I couldn't wait till the day Itachi would see me...I could already see myself walking up to him with _this exact look..._

"Izumi, are you saying this is the one?" Kazue asked me without shame, making everyone laugh. I did, too, and answered a million times that it was a solid yes.

I chose the earrings and belt to be with this, but now one more thing to pick. Because the gown was big and there would be dinner and dancing, I needed something short and fun. I ended up getting a shorter version of this one, but the skirt ended at the knees. With this and the ceremony gown would be a pair of heels that were three inches in length, the straps bedecked subtly with crystals. These my mom offered me because they had been hers on her wedding day, and her shoe size was literally the same as mine.

Rika, my best friend, rested her chin on my shoulder as I purchased the belt and earrings, but the dress would need more time and alterations - all of which my great-aunt offered to do for me - because brides faced weight gain and loss, even mixing up of the coloring. You were always bound to face drama one way or another.

But because I was going to marry the love of my life, I now wanted as little stress as possible than in the months Itachi was away. A year of fearing for his life was enough.

Except little did I know the real disasters were to come.

 **Various Say Yes to the Dress scenarios, quotes and situations have worked their way into here that I won't waste time saying all of them in case anyone gets bored. XD**

 **I couldn't resist naming Izumi after the anime god himself, behind Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, Ponyo and others (MIYAZAKI THE GOD!). I figured she'd have another surname before Uchiha because her father (novel only) wasn't a member of the clan.**

 **Kazue Uchiha is my original from "His Chosen Bride". I loved her so much I had to bring her in. Also, Rika Nishina is a main character from one of my favorite horror movies, "Ju-On: The Grudge".**

 **I can't help but wonder if I am making Izumi OOC, because we don't have her character in the anime or in the novel expanded besides being kind, loving and hopeful - and genuinely caring about Itachi. Although the other half feels she's just fine. I also apologize for the lack of dialogue between the characters, but sometimes less means more. I promise we'll have more conversations to come.**

 **Reviews appreciated. :D**


	2. Hair, Venue and Invitations

**So this won't have anything overtly dramatic, but sweet, simple and family-oriented.**

Chapter Two

Hair, Venue and Invitations

Four months to go on the wedding day, and a lot was done; today, I am going to the hair salon to have my hair styled for the day. I had in mind something very simple and classic, not overtly done, so a minimalistic chignon was in the question.

Rika went with me, both of us in sweat sets on a cool early February day: she in gray over a yellow t-shirt as well as the tooth of a great white shark around her neck, which had been a present from her late father who was a shark hunter - and had been killed by one. I was in rosy velour opening to show a purple tee as well as the necklace that Itachi got me in high school for my birthday. This thing meant so much to me, for it spoke of passion that existed since the Roman ages, for the heart swirled with pink roses and was suspended beneath a faceted rosy crystal.

The stylist assigned to take care of it all was Hinata, the girlfriend of my brother-in-law's best friend. She was one of the best, and she was very sweet and timid. Although she was the daughter of one of the biggest tycoons in Konoha, you'd wonder how she got to be in this place. _Caring for someone's hair is her passion, and a much better position than working for Daddy._

Even though it was daylight, the romantic crystal chandelier overhead was lit. It gave off a relaxing, luxurious atmosphere. A wondrous escape from the bustling, tiring real world. A few sparkling cluster pieces were spread about in random parts on the empty wall above the sleek leather chairs for clients. In the middle of the glass coffee table sprawled with magazines was a tropical arrangement of pale blue hydrangeas, lavender roses, purple and green orchids, green moss and ferns.

There she was, lustrous raven hair long and reaching the end of her back, and in a little black dress with delicate crystal drop jewelry. "Oh, Izumi, it's so great to see you!" she said happily, going over to take me in a little hug. "Are you ready?"

"I am," I answered happily before sitting down in the empty chair reserved for me. I get this treatment sometimes when I am asked to appear at certain events and have to get ready for the cameras to shoot me. I confess that while I like the attention, I don't deserve it because I am not really a princess or movie star.

But on the day of my wedding, I want that attention because it's more important than anything.

"When we finish," Hinata was saying as she readied the hairspray and gel, as well as the necessary equipment, "I'll get Karui to do your makeup."

I could hardly wait for that, as well. I wanted something very warm, but soft and natural. So, for the next hour, maybe, I sat in the chair as Hinata Hyuuga worked her delicate, magic hands, and Rika stole glances at me from the magazine she was reading. Meanwhile, I spent my time instructing Hinata in the certain way I wanted my hair. It was one of the key parts in how it would make an impression not only for the audience, but for my husband-to-be. An infinity chignon was reasonable, because of the symbolism of the number eight laying sideways. It was so sweet that you could never forget it if you tried.

One of the most challenging parts was keeping the many internal loops in place, as well as hairspray without causing such a strong smell. Not only that, I would also be burdened with clumps of hair and gray accents. On the day of the wedding, if I was screwed, there was no redo.

But when Hinata was done, I thought my breath had been knocked out of my lungs. I could see myself going to Itachi with this, but there was one more touch to add...

"Girl, you're going to make him say 'I am so going to marry that!'" Karui, the pretty dark-skinned, red-haired woman said after she was done, eyes twinkling with pride at her work. I was aware of that, in the sense she enjoyed her job, but I was too overwhelmed by emotion at the sight of myself, at the gilded look I was given. My lids were lined with brown to match my hair, and applied top and bottom was pale golden eyeshadow. Finishing it off was a light pink blush to my cheeks and mauve lipstick to give a real shape.

I had to keep blinking to hold back the tears because I FELT beautiful. What girl doesn't dream about this only to have it be reality?

"Izumi," Hinata also added, pearlescent eyes shining, "would you be interested in a...customized fragrance for your day that you can keep for yourself and then deliver out to other brides-to-be?" Her other specialty besides hair care was perfumes, so for her to ask this of me was an honor. I never even considered it!

The concept was very simple but perfect. Something simple and fresh, aquatic and floral, and would be called _Akua,_ which meant "aqua". "I say go for it," Rika told me enthusiastically.

~o~

Itachi proposed to me in these water gardens, which was a popular wedding venue as well as a spot for family picnics and some religious ceremonies. That day, we crossed the freshly painted red bridge over the calm waters swimming with colorful koi fishes to the spot which was the gazebo overlooking the great pond. Our event planner, Kazumi Toyama - one of the best - who had also been married here herself, walked us through.

Itachi's family is very traditional, which meant that when we would marry, I would have to learn to compromise on some things despite knowing the Uchiha my entire life and being a distant family member on my mother's side.

We'd chosen this venue after his deployment, but now we are seeing this again for the first time together. He looked around with a pleased, serene smile. I could never get enough of looking at him like this. His handsome, kind face, long hair tied below his neck, the distinct lines beneath his eyes which was from years of hard work and sacrifice.

One of the things that another gets bothered by is if they notice how my man is always in black or very dark colors, in every season, but the Uchiha - except Mikoto mostly, and even my mother and great-aunt - were prone for as long as anyone knew them. Although now was the middle of February, and the weather was chilly, so we were both bundled up so we could be here and see where we would tie the knot in less than five months, in the warm summer.

When we hired Kazumi, what was extremely important was that this could NOT just be stiff and formal, but fun and relaxed at the end of the night. There was the gazebo before the pond, and higher up the concrete stairs would be the reception and lit up by numerous white lanterns as night would fall. We were all going to share our union during the day, but when evening fell, it was drinking and dancing into the night.

Everything was going to be in one word: perfect.

If you wanted to know, Itachi booked it for us, and much of our budget will go to the food here rather than the decorum. This place was so natural and organic that no necessary additions were needed, as we discussed with Kazumi. I found myself looking at the exquisite, dazzling set around her finger which told me that it must be one long-lasted happy union for her. Which meant me and my fiancé could make it through, because we'd known each other since our lives began.

Itachi hadn't said much as he looked around. He never had much say besides choosing this spot. He never wanted much say in decorating, only if it made me happy - but when we would get to the food, he would be what the western call the "groomzilla".

We were going to have simple centerpieces, which would have a single lit candle in the middle, river rocks at the bottom, and three white lotuses freshly plucked from the pond. The tablecloths were going to be plain royal purple to give a pop of color. "And our family crest on every single lantern," Itachi said with a slight smile, "surrounded with blossoms. Our family's pride to be shared on a momentous occasion, as my father would say."

I couldn't help but frown a little at this. As much as I agreed about the Uchiha fan being on display since it _was_ our families coming together, I sometimes thought that the Uchiha overdid it with the crest way too much, and this was a little dispute that we got into sometimes. One factor: wearing the symbol on the back of your clothes just to let people know what clan you were in. These were modern days, for crying out loud.

Itachi's eyes darkened when I would bring this up.

~o~

So, last month, Itachi and I picked out our wedding invitations. This was due to our budget, but then a couple days later, I saw some that I just HAD to have. My mom even offered to pay for them, but there was one mistake that I made: I never told Itachi. The reason being that it wouldn't cost him anything.

Originally, the ones my fiancé and I picked were turquoise blue with realistic-looking lotuses of fuchsia pink, all placed in simple white envelopes with the flower outlined with gold. They were really pretty, but then I saw the new ones just out of the blue, and when I told Itachi as well as how much they were, he said they were worth too much, making me roll my eyes. He didn't even know what they looked like, nor did he want to know because we already got elegant, less expensive ones.

Sometimes I hated budgets because that meant restrictions.

So, when I told my mom, as I said, she offered to pay for them, and I couldn't have been happier. But when we spoke on the phone, I did hear the tinge of doubt in my decision to not tell Itachi about this. _"What if he disagrees, honey?"_ she'd asked, making me fall a little inside. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

I didn't want to think about the negative, because in my heart, I knew I did the right thing. People cared about appearances, and that meant they would notice the littlest details I never did, and vice versa. When the invitations would arrive, Mom just had to love them like I did. I was home that weekend, working on a safari brochure from a client, after having been in the jungles for the two-week exhibition, when the doorbell rang. Two large boxes were sitting on the door mat of the apartment I shared with Itachi - who was at the barracks training with his fellow soldiers - and I wasted no time calling Mom to come over and see before Itachi would come home at the end of the day.

"They're here! They're here!" I could hardly contain my excitement when she arrived. I had to literally take her hand and pull her in. She just laughed and followed me in, repeatedly asking me what was happening, and then she saw the boxes, one of which I'd opened before she came. I then reached in to pull one out, noting how huge it was, like a little girl's jewelry box. When I took off the bubble wrap plastic, my breath was blown away as we saw what she ordered looked like.

It was a maple box with a carved lotus flower on the lid. When it was opened, there was a square shape with an outer fold in four parts, colored navy blue and elegantly in scrolls like the Hindu flower. Inside was the most gorgeous thing I ever saw: a metallic golden background around a lush red flower, the writing dark and detailing our names, the event location, time of ceremony and so on. Everything was perfect. I thought I was going to cry.

But when I looked up at my mom to see her reaction, my heart dropped into my stomach. Her reaction was NOT what I thought it would be. "Is this...one invitation by itself?"

I didn't know what to think or feel at the point. That wasn't the response I wanted to hear. Despair was present; I had no idea how to describe it. "You know what? I'll look at them later," I mumbled, taking it from her and putting it back. "Mom, why did you frown when I opened the box? Those - those are gorgeous!"

"I didn't frown!" she insisted, looking at me in disbelief. "I was just trying to figure out what it was! I was supposed to look at invitations, but here I am looking at a jewelry box."

So, all she could think about was what it was rather than how it looked as a whole. That hurt my feelings in a way that was worse than when we were picking out my dress. I didn't get the reaction I deserved. I suppose that's what I get for trying to hide something from my man. My cheeks were burning with tears I couldn't hold back anymore.

 _I really hate planning. I wish the day could just magically come, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything._ Except that was not the way it worked.

When Itachi came home, I was just going to come clean and show him. Hopefully he would forgive me.


	3. Forgiving, Bridesmaids and Sweets

Chapter Three

Forgiving, Bridesmaids and Sweets

Itachi came home in his uniform, tired to his face and obviously hungry after that god-awful field meal he would lunch on during the day. I was at the stove, ready for him like a housewife in old days, but I didn't feel like I was confined. I loved making him smile by readying his favorite rice and cabbage, then to get out the green tea ice cream I got from the store that day, but for some reason, I didn't feel all that hungry unlike him.

As always, Itachi noticed. He'd received the kiss I give him before absently heading to our room to change into something lighter, then sat down at the table as I was bringing the food over. I tried to smile in order to hide my uneasiness, but he could read people than I ever could. Hence he saw my tension. "Izumi, what is it?" he asked gently, reaching across to put his hand over mine. "You haven't said a word. You didn't even ask me how my day was."

The way he said that made me feel even more guilty, but not in the tripping sense. Taking a deep breath, I looked square into his eyes. "So, you remember I told you that I saw these invitations?" His face tightened a little, and he nodded. "The ones where you asked me how much, I told you, and then you said no?" Itachi nodded again. Talking about it felt easier, but I felt even sicker in the stomach.

"I just had to have them."

I always used to talk to him easily about anything, but some things changed, and this was one of them, and that also meant responsibility, but it wasn't like I was blowing OUR budget, when Mom volunteered on her own to get this for us, though that was what made it worse coupled with her reaction today. Itachi gazed at me impassively, and then he lowered his eyes to the table. He was clearly disappointed; I hated to see him this way, which made me feel more ill. "I just felt that I had to, but you said no. And I didn't think you would understand because you're a guy -" _Because guys see mostly technicalities instead of beautiful final results._ "- and you didn't get how great they are." I reached up to wipe the tears that were pouring down my cheeks. Now I was really going to get it, keeping this from my best friend who I was going to marry in a few months...

...but Itachi's answer struck me in the opposite direction. My heart jumped when he reached to put his other hand over mine. "Just so you know, there is nothing you can't ever come to me about or talk about," he said softly. "How long have we known each other for?" His smile made me laugh and cry at the same time.

"Now, I want to see the new invitations."

With these new babies, that meant a refund and return on the previous ones. I left him for the moment and returned with one of the invites within its wooden box. His eyes widened a fraction and softened before returning to broad at what was inside. "This is actually far better than the last ones," he murmured, running his fingers over the surface of the card. "You chose far better than I have."

I felt like I was in school again, waiting to be praised for my high grades. I had never felt so happy, but not as much as I was that Itachi had forgiven me for my mistake and realized that I was right.

~o~

Besides Rika, I also have Sakura Haruno - Sasuke's girlfriend - and Mai, who was Rika's cousin on her father's side. Today, we are going bridesmaid dress shopping. Although I must warn that Mai is such a bitch sometimes with her mouth. I tolerate her because she's my best friend's family - and sometimes a friend on my part, but only so much. I can't just get rid of her that easily even if I wanted to.

We were back at the very same bridal store where I got my dress, and now the girls would get theirs. But only three were available, and no doubt the others would agree to this. I'd have to get their bust sizes mostly, but I knew the girls by now. I had only in mind that the maids had to be comfortable as they were elegant.

I didn't know what exact color I wanted, but it had to be warm and summery, to accentuate the gardens. "What do you want us to be in exactly?" Sakura asked as she was pushing dresses aside.

"I don't know. Just pick what you guys like and we start from there." Although I found myself looking at a very soft sage green selection, and it spoke prosperity and bamboo.

Mai looked at me through her lashes. "Does it matter what we like?" she grumbled. Her cousin gave her a little warning look.

Now the dresses were selected, and it was a hell of a choice. They were all beautiful in different ways. Sakura had a bust smaller than the cousins, so she was in the first which I instantly didn't like, simply because it was too formal. The color was a pinkish-cherry, like the heart of a cherry blossom, and had the bodice split from the waist. Although, if it had been hers, I wouldn't have refused.

Gentle bodice and natural waist, colored sage green - that was what Rika was in. It was the loveliest thing I ever saw, and Sakura seemed to have her attention on it, but Mai was far from enthused. For some reason, she hated that shade of green because it reminded her of sickness. Jealousy even. And as for the dress she was in, it was kind of more fitted for autumn than in warm summer, despite the sheer lace straps, wrapping bodice and sweeping skirt; the color was an antique shade of orchid.

"That's the one," I said, pointing to the sage gown, but Mai's face made me snap. "Mai, that is the one."

"Seriously? That color green?"

"YES!" I had never been so short with anyone, but she was pushing my limits.

Rika rolled her eyes at her cousin. "At the end of the day, it's the bride's decision, cousin. You have no choice."

"I agree with her," Sakura said, turning her eyes back to me, smiling a little. "I like the green best." _Glad the majority rules._ Except Mai was still objecting, trying to get herself out of this.

"That won't look good for my size." What other size could she mean when her hips would be accentuated just fine? I had to remind her the bust would be customized to accommodate her. Like Rika said, she had no choice. And if she wasn't happy, she was welcome to leave. That got Mai to shut up.

The natural green it was, and already I knew what jewelry the girls would wear: dainty quartz studs in the ears and double strands of lustrous crystals close to the throats. Certainly no complaints there. Not to sound like a bragging brat, but it was my day, my way.

Hard to believe, but less than three months until the big day.

~o~

Itachi has a famous sweet tooth, so that is why we are both here today at the Akimichi Bakery: to pick out the most phenomenal cake anyone would ever see. Although, we were going to do something that was different from the norm, done a few times before. We wanted one cake tier for cutting, then several tiers of cupcakes.

I was utterly smitten by the heaven we were both in. It wasn't every day we found ourselves in this place except on certain events like birthdays and promotions for people we cared about, such as his award medal upon returning months ago. One cake had monarch butterflies spiraling from the bottom to the top. Another was covered all over with red roses with a golden shimmer touch. _So pretty, I wouldn't want to cut that._ And was another made of _stained glass_ , to form a scenery of colorful irises and violets?! I'd never seen anything like that.

The latest cake to my right had three layers of birch wood, covered with pastels and wildflowers. Behind it was a traditional Japanese design with the middle tier being a painted scene of a white crane against a red sky, sandwiched between two layers of dimensional cherry blossoms; on top was the bride and groom in traditional _haori_ and kimono garb. Finally, a plain white one with various sizes of diamonds in random places, the tier ends crawling with ribbons of smaller rhinestones. The Akimichis really did well for themselves and made every bridal couple happy.

And by the look of it, Itachi was in heaven because he adored anything sweet, though anyone who didn't know him as well as me and his family never would have guessed. And this was also going to be a battle over what the best flavor for our guests besides ourselves would be.

"Itachi, Izumi, great to see you guys!" Choji Akimichi shouted as he poked his head around, then brought his whole body around and rushed to greet us both, shaking hands. He turned his head to yell over his shoulder. "Pop, they're here!"

"You think I haven't heard, son?" the man himself replied heartily, hounding in and standing behind his son. "You two are going to find yourselves in heaven over what we have for you today. Please take a seat. Choji, go see if the flavor options are ready."

"Right on, Pop."

"Well, this should be interesting," Itachi said as he turned to smirk at me. "How do you feel about the challenge beginning?" Choza snickered at my reaction, which was a blush and sure to be a hell of a debate, although in the end, it was a cake for the biggest day of our lives, so it was nothing that should be fought over.

"What I would love to start with is the design, since we nailed down a single tier for cutting and then several cupcake rows," he told us, showing us the sketch which was just what we wanted. And then he directed our attentions to the many cakes on display, in which there were different designs that took my breath away. Itachi looked at them all like he wanted to eat all of them.

One cake had a lush painting of a golden orange koi fish underwater, like an ancient painting, and white lotuses on top as well as at every angle. It had two tiers, the top being taller than the bottom. Except it made me think about an art gallery opening.

The second had three tiers, painted in blue and green in the fashion of a Monet painting, with a miniature bridge on the makeshift bottom of the "pond", the white water lily as a topper. Same thing: art gallery.

Another was simple and classic white, with a satin ribbon on the end of each tier, and accented with a single white flower in the front. It was lovely, but too simple.

The final one caught my attention, and I was sure that it was the one. It had three tiers, was white and had bamboo sticks around the ends, the bottom surrounded with lily pads and buds ready to bloom. At the very top was a blushing lotus with white accents. "I like that one," I told Choza and Itachi, both nodding and humming. Though my man couldn't care less, only about what was _inside._ And that was also what the guests wanted besides what it looked like on the surface. As far as I was concerned, both taste and look mattered.

Choza even offered the concept of cupcakes like this: seven tiers, the surface of each individual fashioned to look like different colored water lilies - yellow, orange, pink and red - above dark blue waters. It was the most gorgeous art piece I'd ever seen. It was going to shake the day.

We launched right into the tasting, and I am telling you, I could have eaten all of them, all the flavors of the season chosen. There was classic red velvet as well as hot fudge, then vanilla butter, and finally white cake with raspberry.

Itachi, I swear to God, was devouring the chocolate like it was his favorite tri-colored dango! I almost laughed my head off at his vicious sweet tooth. "Itachi, are you going to gain weight before our day?!"

He looked at me with a mildly offended glance. "I beg your pardon," he returned, "but I thought _you_ were supposed to worry about weight."

Choza had to break it off, sniggering at the show. "Okay, which taste do you like each?"

Me: between the white cake and raspberry to the vanilla butter, because it was so warm and sweet.

Itachi: he loved all but chose the chocolate fudge.

I did agree the chocolate was mind-shattering, but not everyone liked it. "You're really going to clash with me over this," I half-accused, and he turned it on me in a heartbeat.

"Says the one who went at all of them just as worse than me. What's next, Izumi? 'My day, my way' when you said I would have the say in this?" I was so close to biting back when the head baker himself stepped in quickly.

"You guys, it's cake, so it's nothing to fuss about," Choza chortled, slapping his large palms playfully on the table. I rolled my eyes at him interrupting us, but I was also glad he did.

"Well, then," I said, "which do you suggest is the best, based on your professional opinion?"

He cracked a sneaky smile that meant only one thing. "Ah, based on my experience, future Mrs. Uchiha, I'm going to say..." He tapped his finger on the dish with the nearly gone fudge. "...this one." At this, Itachi snuck me a wry smirk that made me smack his bare muscled arm playfully.

It wasn't difficult to pick which kind of frosting to go on the surface; everyone liked buttercream. As for the filling, we had been torn between raspberry preserves and passionfruit, but the latter was a bit tangy, so the final selection was obvious.

Here was the end result: a single white tier of buttercream with a water lily, buds and pads over a white surface ending with bamboo, then several tiers of colorful floral cupcakes, all filled with fudge and raspberry like the big one, covered with colored frosting. _Delicious and the statement of the century._

Somehow, I didn't feel like I even wanted dinner after all this tasting. My stomach felt heavy as it was. I also had to worry a little, because I needed to watch my weight if I wanted to fit in my dress, like Itachi said.

 **This is really a nice change from doing epic love stories and adventures, so to do something romantic and fairytale-like - still complete with ups and downs - is a wonderful break. :)**

 **When I said there would eventually be family drama, I'm thinking the majority could be between Izumi and her father and brother-in-law (Fugaku and Sasuke), but let's wait and see.**


	4. Rings, Fittings and Drama

**At this rate, maybe a couple chapters are left. XD**

 **I'm unhappy this story has no reviews. :( I'd appreciate them, but no flamers.**

Chapter Four

Rings, Fittings and Drama

Now comes one of the best parts I have been waiting for, and it would be exchanged on the day. We were going to the family jeweler to pick out our wedding bands.

I could hardly believe how much of everything was done, and how much sweating and crying had been put in. Today, Itachi and I were going to just relax, enjoy ourselves, and then hit the tea shop after we got the most important symbols of our lives. I had to take the risk and jinx that nothing could go wrong today.

This baby had to look like it was a part of my engagement ring but also separate. And as for Itachi, he was only going to have one, so it had to be the best just like mine. But he made it loud and clear no gems.

And a hell of a time we had looking at all the choices. It turned out he had my engagement ring customized _just for me,_ so he was going to have the wedding band undergo the treatment if a current choice didn't fit. It made me so happy that he was doing this for me. But I also wanted him to think about himself, too. This was _our_ day which started the rest of our lives.

One that I thought was splendid enough was a contoured, intricately engraved band, the markings looking like leaves and vines. I could also add gems if I wanted, and I knew just the one that wasn't the expected diamond. I wanted an alternate from ruby to emerald. It was a piece of art that was going to be so different I was going to be the bridal envy today.

Mine was down, and now onto my husband's. I watched as he selected gold like me, going from the traditional shiny metal, then to matte finish, followed by hammered matte and then one that hit the spot, making me say, "That's a married man!" and snapping my fingers.

That distinctive thing around his finger - outer polished groves sandwiching a hammered surface. Now THAT was a balance of smooth and shiny outside a core of steel, just like the man who would wear it.

The look of Itachi wearing that made me decide that the celebration drinks were on me today.

~o~

Second dress fitting. Last time I was here, I was very comfortably fit, but now had to be just as good as last time. I tried to assure myself what was the worst that could happen - stupid old me for jinxing unawares.

Mom couldn't attend this fitting because she had a work meeting, so Mikoto, Aunt Kazue and Rika are back with me. There were no words to describe how nervous and excited I was. Almost two months left, and I was going to be a wife. I was going to present myself to Itachi in this gown, wearing his mother's veil, Mom's heels, and looking like a flower amongst nature. I feel so embarrassed comparing myself in my own words.

Just as we were coming around the corner of the alterations department downstairs, my eyes widened at the sight of my gown. It looked the same as soon as I opened it, but there was one thing that was every bride's worst nightmare.

It was supposed to be _white_ , and I mean ivory but close to pure...and it was more _yellow_. Creamy butter. Not the ivory that my great-aunt specifically ordered for me.

In a heartbeat, the floodgates opened. "Oh, God, it's not the color it's supposed to be."

Rika looked at me with some worry. "Izumi, don't start crying so quickly."

My aunt shook her head, clicking her tongue. "No way, girls. This is a disaster," Kazue grumbled. "It's definitely yellow. It's a nightmare. What in heaven's name happened to the ivory?"

"It could have been replaced by mistake," Mikoto said, her gaze critical despite being calmer than the rest of us. "But Izumi, until we have this figured out, it would be wise to try it on." She cradled the box that had her veil close to her, pursing her lips as her way of preventing her temper from exploding like my great-aunt was doing. Kazue was making more of a fuss than I was. Whereas I was in tears, she was still ranting with no effort to hide her opinions.

By the time I was in the dress, it felt the same as I remembered, but the color made me feel sicker. I was such a mess that I was so glad Mom wasn't here to see it. She would have just told me that I was worrying for nothing, that it could be fixed.

But there was good news: when the alterations lady came, she assured me that it was indeed a little mistake and replaced by another's order. Fortunately, I got my REAL dress back, and all was well. I was given so many tissues to clean away my face because I was so close to getting tear stains on such a beautiful, expensive dress. Things had gotten back on track.

My mother-in-law took me into her arms and held me close, not wanting to let go. Joined were my relieved and proud as hell aunt, finally being my best friend. If I didn't say I was ecstatic enough, I was on cloud nine, but I'd have to take some steps down and then back if I wanted to be on top again.

~o~

If you wanted to ever wonder what my relationship with my future brother-in-law was, I should reveal it after all this time of perfection. As we both know, not everything is sunshine, rainbows and roses. There are days of thunder clouds and rain, making everything cold and wet.

A week or so after my fitting, Itachi told me that he was planning for us to have lunch with his brother since it'd been forever since he last talked to his younger sibling. They used to be so close when they were only kids, but adulthood and life changed everything. Except one thing always bothered me.

Like I said, Sasuke is junior executive in his family's real estate. He's damned good at everything, but some believe that it was simply handed to him because his older brother chose to enlist in the army rather than working his way to the top. Although, the major problem was that Itachi was firstborn and was supposed to take over, except he felt it was just handed to him on his part, so he left it all to Sasuke who had to show he would amount to something, because being the second child meant you were a backup plan. I always thought that was cold on Fugaku's part, whereas Mikoto loved both her boys equal.

I tried being kind to Sasuke since I'd known him when he was a baby, but he was always so sullen towards other people who weren't his big brother. It got worse when he learned Itachi and I were dating, and he really talked to me like I was garbage - when his father wasn't around, of course. Fugaku would really lecture his youngest son on proper behavior around his elders, especially if I was dating his brother.

Which means that when Itachi proposed to me, Sasuke still hadn't accepted me. But he put up with me for his brother's sake. I was now starting to feel the toll take itself on me when the wedding day neared, and Itachi tried to calm me down to no avail.

"He will be on his best behavior," he told me as we were driving for the sushi bar that Saturday where Sasuke was already waiting for us, choosing to just get there before us. He was in a black collared shirt and jeans, me a black ruched top and sparkling lace skirt. "I'll make sure of it."

But if he wasn't, then I was going to give Sasuke a piece of my mind. All these years, I put up with his attitude towards me. Successful boy or not, he had to learn to grow up sooner or later. I wonder why the hell a nice girl like Sakura, a nurse at the general hospital, even saw something heart-based in a guy like Sasuke. I wasn't surprised he had the fangirl base like Itachi, but my man had a bigger heart than that.

"Itachi," I said as we were getting closer to the destination, "you should talk to him before the wedding comes. You know what he's just going to do since your father isn't looking."

He sighed, turning the wheel left on the corner. "I know."

"That's all?" I was a little irritated that he really had no idea what to say, but this was still his baby brother whom he cradled in his arms at birth and protected from then on. "You're seriously going to just sit by and not know what to say to him." I shouldn't be getting mad at him at this time, but it was true. Itachi was the one Sasuke always looked up to, because elder brother was the one he trusted more than their father for obvious reasons, till I "stole" him away. And though Itachi stuck to my side, I never heard him once say something that made Sasuke change his opinions on me.

By this time, we had arrived at the sushi bar, and he was the one to spot Sasuke's car - sleek, dark blue and without a layer of dust. _Must have cared for it since before we arrived. Today or yesterday?_

But neither of us were getting out just yet. "What should I tell him, hm?" Itachi asked, a hint of agitation creeping into his voice. "That he should take or leave? He's my brother."

"Your brother who needs to grow up and start treating me better, and other people around him. That fake smile for clients can do so much, but we are not talking about that. This is about you and me, baby," I said angrily. "How much longer are you going to deal with his attitude every time we cross paths? Behind closed doors when he tells me that I am not welcome into the family? Says you could do better when it actually means that he wants his brother back like the good old days before you and I were dating the first time? All of which he hates me for, even now when we are getting married!" I demanded heatedly, fighting the urge to shed a tear again. I repeated the thought in my head over and over to little avail.

 _I'm NOT going to let him get to me today._

Itachi was opening the door, saying nothing. I couldn't believe this, but I wasn't going to nag him any further. I also knew him too well to know he was thinking about what I was saying. When we arrived indoors, the smell of seafood and grilled meats made my mouth water. I was really starving...but first meant dealing with HIM in one of the farthest booths at a window. So like him to choose to be away from the people.

"About time you two showed up," Sasuke said, lifting his chin. He looks just like his brother, but without the lines beneath the eyes, and his black hair was short, spiked back and upwards. He hadn't changed out of his suit; it seemed to be the only thing he wore now that he was a workaholic, making me feel bad for Sakura more than ever.

Itachi and I sat across from him, and I was sure my face was tight. If my brother-in-law noticed, he gave no hint. "Impatient as ever, Sasuke," my fiancé noted with his smile, then his attention fell to the bottle of red wine that was there and had already been opened but not drunk. Three glasses, one for each of us, but the courtesy was just for show.

"Impatient? More like wondering why you bothered inviting me out here when you know we can't stand each other," Sasuke spat. His blatant hatred made my blood broil to optimum levels.

Now this made Itachi frown. "Are we going to fight when all I want is to catch up with my baby brother -" He then reached across the table to poke the younger man's forehead like he did when they were kids. I used to think it was adorable, and if I wasn't so angry, I would still think so. "- and the woman I love very much?" He winked at me from the corner of his eye. I flushed heatedly.

Sasuke flinched and reached to rub that spot. "You always did that to me when you said 'next time' and going off with her," he said, shifting his gaze to me. "You never had any time for me."

I chose now as any good time to speak. "That's just what this is about, isn't it, Sasuke? You hate me just because your big brother no longer pays attention to you," I stated, plain and simple.

"Because you did take him!"

A few heads turned our way after his slight raise of the voice. "Sasuke, keep your voice down," Itachi said coolly. "You don't want to cause a scene, and you better be glad that Father isn't here today."

"Why the hell should I care?" Sasuke seethed. "And why did you bother wasting your time bringing me here when I have better things to do?"

Exactly what this was about: he no longer had the time he wanted with his precious big brother and best friend, so he took his anger and frustration out on us both. Even now, he was still the little brat he was and therefore didn't deserve any kind of respect. Itachi letting him have the job that was supposed to be his simply by birthright didn't change matters, either. "Sasuke," I said through my teeth, "I suggest you calm yourself down before I take you outside myself."

His eyes widened, and he sputtered once. "E-excuse - what did you say?"

"You heard me. All these years, I was nothing but good to you, and you've been a spoiled brat. You had everything handed to you because Itachi really cared about you, and this cruelty you give me is a slap to not only my face, but to his. He really wanted to say this to you, but since he cares too much and knows how you will take it, I will. You had better start showing me some damned respect, because whether you like it or not, I'm going to be your sister-in-law and a member of this family. If you're not okay, then feel free to never show up and break your brother's heart. But if you choose to stay, then you'd better pull up those pants of yours and deal with it. Because I love your brother, and there is nothing you can do about that. Are we clear?" When I was done, I was finished filling up the wine glasses, and I purposefully saved Sasuke for last as my means to teach him a lesson.

I really enjoyed the shock on his face as he never seemed to think that I would ever talk to him like this. Damn, did it feel good. "...fine," he said at last. That was it. He didn't even have something smart to say. I let myself grin, Itachi smiling slightly.

"Then we're good. Now," I said cheerfully, looking over to my man, "what do we have for lunch, honey?"

 **Something tells me that people might be bored with this because there's hardly anything exciting going on. But not every good story has action-packed sequences or steamy love scenes. I promise if it's the case, I'm not stopping this. It's based off something near and dear to me, so I hope this gets through to people.**


	5. Relaxation, Arrivals and Setbacks

**Izumi and Itachi are just exhausted from everything, and so am I from doing this story. It's just different from usual, and the show SYTTD is a sleeper for anyone but a great guideline for brides-to-be. :( I'm still committed, but I'm exhausted somehow internally. Some stuff has happened the last few days. I also can't believe February ran so fast.**

Chapter Five

Relaxation, Arrivals and Setbacks

I will never forget it when I told Sasuke off that day, and I don't think Itachi could have been more proud of me. And if their father heard about this, I had to wonder if he would really be happy that I put the brat in his place, just to be on the safe side.

When we were heading home afterwards, Itachi allowed me to drive. "If you could talk to my brother that way, then you will be a great mother to our children," he said, leaning over to kiss my cheek, then moved down lower to nibble at my neck where the vein throbbed. I giggled with excitement at the feeling he gave me. And when he brought up kids, I was just as excited as he was. It wasn't every day a single man didn't want children with the one he loved - or even in a quick timeframe.

When I told Sasuke to get his act together, I expected him to just keep quiet and continue brooding like he was prone for; instead, he cracked a crooked smile and simply grunted at what Itachi and I would tell him. And it was nothing short of calm after the storm. I was certain I got through to him, but I doubt he is going to change his mind anytime soon, and it was less than two months until the wedding, so that was plenty of time for him to think about his mistreatment.

After so many months of planning, it was time to sit back and relax, just wait until the day of rehearsal followed by dinner with family and friends.

I can honestly say that planning has been so hectic, drama between certain people adding to it, but I know it's going to work out. I face such melodrama at work in regards of how the quality of the photography looks, layout and so on. But planning your own wedding is something else. Itachi and I as well as the family could really use the peace and enjoyment. And at least my fittings would be done next month, just before the wedding.

The bridesmaids all got their dresses with them. My mother, Aunt Kazue and Mikoto all were prepped as I was. And the jitters returned, flipping in my stomach. I wished the day would just come already since everything was coming into place.

There was also nothing elaborate to say about this Friday night when Itachi came home from work, and I could think of several things that we could do to chillax. Itachi and I were at home, I had several great films ready into the night, and we were gonna go on a sweet binge of all sorts.

But then that night, I also got a surprise in that Itachi pulled out something that he'd uncovered in his family's home that he kept forgetting to take out just for the hell of it. I could hardly believe it when I saw the many photographs that had been collecting dust. One of them was us when we were five, and Itachi had baby Sasuke in his arms.

Another was us at a family barbeque that his parents hosted during summer in middle school years, by the time which Sasuke was still a child. _When we were still just friends._

Then came another of us in senior prom together, where I was in a soft pink dress with cherry blossoms on the bodice, and the skirt was delicate lace; in my ears were deep pink crystals atop a clear drop, showed off by my hair clipped loosely. And Itachi in his tux - what girl can resist that and his smile? That was one of the happiest nights ever when most teenagers would find it a bore and obvious expectation. Girls across the globe would fantasize all they wanted until reality would hit them in the face. But not me.

However, this would be the start of our separation - this one with us on graduation day, and of course a sulking Sasuke who was just going to enter high school himself. Our parents were smiling, though it was hard to tell if the one Fugaku gave was even a smile. And it was so like Aunt Kazue to flash the thumbs up and her broad, toothy grin just to crack us all up.

That night, Itachi and I fell asleep in each other's arms before the television which eventually automatically turned off on its own to save the power.

Our rehearsal dinner came in the weeks that flew by, in the sense that reality returned and reminded me that tomorrow was the day. Half of everyone was in tears, others held it in, and Fugaku was the one to propose the toast to us and a long-lasting, happy and healthy marriage. Tomorrow was a day to look forward to.

I stole a glance at Itachi and couldn't agree more. And tomorrow, I had a great surprise for him because he'd always done so much for me.

~o~

Today is my WEDDING DAY!

Summer had never been so warm as the sun was shining today, in the middle of July - a few days before Sasuke's birthday, too - when the opened curtains let it on my face. The night before, Itachi left to have his bachelor party with his friends, and me and the girls had our night out, though we made damned sure to not get wasted and ruined by the morning. I just hoped Shisui or any of his army buddies didn't go overboard; I trusted my man more than them in that department.

Hinata was coming over to do my hair before the other girls would come. Plus, my hair would take a while longer than theirs, including my mother's and Aunt Kazue's. Knowing Mikoto, she would take care of herself just fine.

The same magical effect just like the trial overcame my senses as I looked at myself in the mirror, at the eternal, sleek loops done by Hinata's skilled hands. "My, just like last time," the Hyuuga gushed. She then looked down at her watch, eyes widening. "Oh, I think the others will be arriving soon -" But she spoke too soon, for we both heard the doorbell rang, at the same time my Smartphone buzzed, receiving a message from Mom to say they were all here. Standing up, I went to answer the door. There she was, with her dress bag in arm and behind her Aunt Kazue the same, followed by Rika and the rest, though my best friend and maid of honor had a grim scowl, telling me I wasn't going to like what had happened before they all came here. And today was my wedding day; I really didn't want any stress today especially after all the hard work and fighting before today. _But after a month and a half of no problems, they are bound to happen again. I don't feel so good now..._

"It's Mai," Rika told me of her cousin as soon as everyone was inside. "I'm sorry to trouble you, Izumi, but we're going to be short of her. She was supposed to come and meet us, but she's been missing for an hour now."

That just did it. I was missing a bridesmaid, and why was I not surprised it was my friend's cousin? I tried not to roll my eyes, then turned to ask the others if they knew about this. In unison, they said yes, but my aunt was, as usual, the most vocal. "I don't understand why that little troublemaker had to do this to you on your big day, niece," she grumbled, sitting down in the kitchen chair that was pulled out for her.

Hinata watched us all with a slightly worried expression, then walked past us to see the rest of her team coming in to help my family and friends with their hair, but I didn't yet see Karui and her makeup kit.

First, a bridesmaid is late without a good reason, and now the makeup artist herself is late. I was really fed up with all these people being late, even though it was only two. "This isn't usually like her," Hinata told me as I sat down in my own chair at the island, a mirror and light placed before me like the others. "She said she was stuck in the traffic, but she will be here in twenty minutes."

That woman had better be, because not only did she have to work on me, but also Mom, Aunt Kazue, Rika and the rest. That was a LOT. Plus, they would want their checks today. I exhaled in frustration. These people were going to be half an hour late on me, but they wanted their money as soon as they came in. What a hell of a way to start preparation for the biggest day of my life.

Rika looked across from me with tight lips. "I'll deal with her for you when she gets here," she promised, and I thanked her for that. She would take care of her cousin for me, but I wasn't sure I wanted to listen to the fighting in this apartment. All I wanted was to just worry about my wedding and getting down that aisle to Itachi. There had been enough problems as it was.

 _Keep calm, everything is going to be fine._

The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it. Thank God Karui was here, and so were her girls to get to work on us all. But still no Mai, which didn't bother me as much as before. As promised, I gave the redhead the check and allowed her to get busy. All of us had changed out of our clothes and into the provided black silk robes so there was no problem with hair and makeup.

The wedding was in an hour and a half, and by this time, Mai finally showed up with her dress bag in hand, but I said nothing to her, except I gave her the coldest look I'm sure I ever gave anyone in my life, but she gave no response, nor did she make long eye contact with me. That was all I needed...but then I realized there was another problem to handle. Two, actually.

"Mom, have you seen my garter?"

There was a pause before she answered. "...no, Izumi. I thought I gave it to your aunt," she said, turning her eyes to look at Kazue who shook her head after her assigned artist took a break to get the liner for her lips.

"You got to be kidding me. The wedding is in an hour and a half, but here I am stuck in a chair -" Because my makeup was more elaborate compared to the rest of them. "- and I'd have to be forced to get up and go to the car to find my garter..." And that also made me remember the flower bouquets which hadn't even come, either. Rika was the one to tell me they were still on the way here, but the florist had been delayed in the traffic which had taken everyone off today. "And great, now I got two more problems to deal with. First, people are late, then my garter is missing - and now double that with the flowers that are just as key to have." _If only someone would just get up and out of their chairs to go to their car and strip it apart until they find it..._

Nobody was trying to move for me, and I could hardly believe it! It was the key part of my wedding to have my garter, which my mom also had in her family for generations. I don't mean to sound like a spoiled brat, but this was MY day. And you'd think out of any other day, it would be the day I get everything I want along with my man.

"Everybody is worried about being gorgeous and beautiful," I said in uncontrollable anger and agitation, "and not one is saying 'What can we do to make sure Izumi has her garter - and how can we get those damned bouquets here on time'?!"

 **For some reason today, I thought I would have to cancel this story and take it off altogether due to me almost running out of ideas on how everyone relaxes before the wedding, but I eventually pulled myself together and hit myself with cold water to wake up. I'm just tired because I have been working so hard. It happens to anyone.**

 **It was really hard to do Izumi in emotional disaster mode as a bride on her wedding day. But brides on reality shows as well as real life off-camera itself really expect everything to be perfect especially after the bloodletting planning processes they go through. Common sense says when you spend that much money on ANYTHING, you anticipate a smooth road. Sad fact: no such thing. But you still can't help but feel a pang of sympathy. :(**

 **Will that garter and the bouquets be found on time - or is the wedding gonna be delayed until recovery? Wait and see... (wipes face with tissue, tries to calm fast-paced heartbeat)**


	6. Advance, Wedding and Reception

**BOOYAH THE MOMENT IS HERE. :D Enjoy what bride and groom have waited for in this finale, and review please.**

Chapter Six

Advance, Wedding and Reception

So, it's my wedding day, and my garter is missing. Not only that, the bouquets for us all are running late. And the deep breaths I kept taking didn't ease my nerves in the slightest. What added to insult was that nobody was even trying to get up and go to their car for a damned simple errand of looking for one of the last key parts to my wedding, which was one of the oldest traditions to date, though many brides would do it without really understanding.

Going back to the 1300s, having a piece of the bride's garment was a symbol of good luck, though ripping the gown to shreds led to the poor girl being upset. This eventually led to the decision of having the groom remove what became known as the garter to be tossed to the crowd of single men, as the one who caught it was said to be the one to get married next, and then he would wrap it around the leg of the single girl who caught the bouquet.

"Everybody is worried about being gorgeous and beautiful, and not one is saying 'What can we do to make sure Izumi has her garter - and how can we get those damned bouquets here on time'?!"

The one to get up now was Rika, who was the only one who didn't need much done to her face since she had one so natural that a little gloss touch was in the question. However, I was sure they all were thinking about how insane I must be. They'd never seen a bride act like this. There was a small part of me that felt terrible for treating them like this, but I couldn't even help it.

Here I was in a chair, unable to do anything about _anything_ \- and then the door opened not only for Rika's voice, but that of the florist, Ino Yamanaka, who was also Sakura's best friend and had just arrived with _the bouquets._ I just about burst into tears of joy and almost ruined my makeup which was Karui's hard work. It was a miracle that it was waterproof and wouldn't smudge. I watched through my batting lashes as the Tiffany blue boxes were brought in, and I was given mine. Opening it, I looked upon a blend of fresh white and pink flowers that appeared to have been recently plucked. After all, flowers last a couple days or less before perishing. They were bound by lavender satin and a few crystals. The girls had all-pink.

And to top the icing with the cherry, Rika held the most important thing before my eyes that made me weep out, "I...I love you." My GARTER was put into my hands. I was crying now, and it was relief and shame at how irrational I was for letting everything get to me, then taking it out on these important women around me.

I bowed my head forward, my forehead touching her abdomen, and she wrapped her arm around my neck, trying to console me. "But it was just in the car. I didn't pass by it. I'm sorry for all of this."

"No, it's just..." I was blubbering now. "It's hard sitting in this chair and not being able to do anything!" I didn't know why, but I was giggling and laughing now that the weight was off my shoulders.

Everything was running back on track again, and now I was ready to forgive and forget. And that included commenting Mai on how she looked beautiful like the rest of them. Her smile might not have been sincere, but for now, I didn't care.

I looked at myself, over an hour later, in the sleek gown with the modest neckline, my hair in sweet loops, the long veil passed on through Uchiha generations attached, starlight-streaked crystals dangling in my ears, a belt of ivy around my waist, my mom's softly studded heels which I lifted the skirt to show, and finally at the carefully crafted face done by Karui's genius. Even my mom looked lovely in her dress which was colored like her skin, the blossoms all over pastel and textured; my great aunt's selection was fit for her age but also sleek to make her a little younger, for it was black with a bodice beaded like it was from the Deco period.

I let Sakura do the job of putting the garter up my right leg to be in the middle of my thigh. It was made of small, ethereal florals etched with crystals and beadwork. "Thank you, Mom," I said through more tears as we kissed and embraced, then Kazue to join in.

Hugs and kisses done, bouquets handed, it was time to head down to the gardens where the guests were waiting; the sun was shining and water laughing, and my husband-to-be was waiting for me.

The red bridge was still fresh, now draped with garlands of greenery and white flowers. Anything else would have taken the natural beauty away. All rose to the arrival of the bridal party, and to watch my girls in green go down in awe made me smile - but then all eyes were on me when I let my mom stand on my right, Aunt Kazue on the other, both crying with me, wiping our tears away as we started forward towards my man who was also letting his shell crack a little.

Nobody - or too few - ever saw Itachi Uchiha let a tear fall from his face, even his own family. And his friends were going to make sure he never lived it down.

Ours was a modern Christian service, in which we exchanged our vows from both sides, having written our own.

"Today, I marry my best friend. It's rare to know someone all their lives and then get to spend the rest of it with them. Itachi, I love you with all my heart..." I really choked up at this. "...and with this ring, I take you as my husband." With that, I put the sleek-and-hammered band around his finger, snugging it perfectly into place.

He was just about placing mine to join its large artistic partner. "Izumi, I never thought that I would initially find a soul mate as I have with you, but it has been an honor to know that you've always been...the one," he managed, taking a deep breath to calm before finishing, "and with this ring, I take you as my wife." I just about leaped out of my skin entirely when he pushed it back, binding me to him forever.

 _Husband and wife...you may kiss the bride._

Words could not say how I was impatient to get to that now, but first the priest had to proclaim us man and wife, and _then_ he got to lean in and kiss me - but that meant he had to dip me down in his arms and go for a second round that sparked hysterical cheers and added more butterfly flocks in my stomach.

~o~

"We're married!" I shouted with joy as soon as we were away from the gardens and inside the rented convertible. We were heading back to the apartment for the next hour while the guests relaxed. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were mingling with them because they earned it. I had to change into my short dress for the reception. "We did it, baby!" I threw my arms around him as he was behind the wheel. I didn't want us to be in a car accident on our wedding day.

Itachi chuckled proudly, returning the kiss on my lips as I gave him on the cheek. "We did, sweetheart. It's the most marvelous feeling I've had." He then turned his attention back forward. "And the most beautiful woman I have seen."

 _Most beautiful woman you've seen -_ Suddenly, my train was cut short because the drive picked up the wind and made my veil fly out behind me and nearly ruin my hair which took almost two hours to fix. But at least Hinata was back at the flat, because she had no hair appointments for the next hour, so she had time to swing by to get me into my second dress so I could be back for the cocktail hour to greet the guests.

Itachi kissed my cheek as he parked. "Don't be long, _tsuma_ ," he purred.

I giggled back and returned it. "No plan to, _otto_ ," I countered back before getting out, gathering up my big skirt which thankfully hadn't wrinkled, and went up the stairs, stopping when I was at the front door, at the same time Hinata was already opening it up. Her eyes sparkled when they looked me over, then lowered in the depth when she noted how my hair was still polished, but she had a plan to put on another layer of spray and mist to keep it in place for the return to the party.

 _I still can't believe it. Pixie dust is still over me. I'm a wife now._

"Well, I wish I could be there," Hinata said sadly when I was in this shorter version of my gown; the bodice was fitted, neck rounded, and skirt flaring a little around my hips and legs. The veil had been removed. I could finally show off Mom's heels! I gave myself a little twirl and laughed with my friend and hairdresser, before I looked at the clock and bolted for the door. If I didn't get back to the gardens with my man, we were gonna miss out on our entrance and first dance!

My husband's jaw dropped at the sight of me, his eyes glazing over a second time that day. "You look...radiant," he breathed out, and it was luck on our side he didn't crash us before we finally returned.

We didn't get to meet the guests beforehand, but they were taken to a more private spot over the bridge so we could look around our dinner space. The white lanterns were draped overhead from post to post, tree to tree, and painted with the red-and-white Uchiha symbol - _thank you, Itachi, for not going overboard._ The tables were covered with purple as well as those dishes of a single candle surrounded by fresh white water flowers, beneath being river rocks. Everything was _perfect._

When we had to leave this wondrous space to meet up with our joined parties, to see my mom, Aunt Kazue, my new in-laws, and both my girls and Itachi's boys - they had their own words to say, but in all, it came down to one thing.

Itachi and I were the best couple they'd seen in ages. That made us feel special.

What was the cherry atop the icing: Sasuke did not say one nasty thing, just this once. Just like he promised.

When we took our first dance that evening as husband and wife, it was just pure magic. Nobody was there because I felt it was just us...except I had to say I couldn't believe Itachi chose to be bold when I felt his hands above my hips, getting TOO close to my butt. He really thought he could do that because we were married now, but I could just imagine the faces of his parents and brother. Mine just about burned up when I could hear Aunt Kazue going on and on to poor Mom.

All in all, it was going to be a night to remember.

Dancing was not an issue to follow, because we were all going to do it well into the night. The sky would soon darken with fresh pastel colors, gradually giving way into rich jewel-tones.

Dinner was a buffet of all of our native foods, consisting of hot, grilled meats and cold seafood, followed by Itachi's main idea besides the cake we picked together: the assorted _mochi_ bar. Sweet dreams were worth it.

The garter removed after the bouquet toss - what an experience it was!

Before this, something very important had to be settled. An important common warning was that the groom had to understand how much of the bride's leg was to be revealed when he removed it. This was means to avoid potential embarrassment in front of family and friends on the big day, but good news: the garter was inches from the end of my skirt which ended at the knees.

What highlighted the finale of both rituals was Rika getting the bouquet, Shisui getting the garter - and who knew if those two might end up an item. If so, he'd better treat my best friend right, or else.

The night seemed to be forever. Time flew when you had fun, but then you never noticed until it was over. When it was drawing to an end, the fireworks were shot into the sky, blasting an array of rainbow hues, but at the end was one forming the Uchiha crest in red and white. Itachi looked on with joy and pulled me close, eyes misted. THIS was the surprise I had for him, planned from the beginning: these fireworks culminating with our family symbol. The others cheered and applauded. I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist, burying my face into his shoulder, and his embrace around my back. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him, going on journeys that we didn't see coming, and then raising our kids so they could find their own joys in life.

I got the wedding of my dreams. I have the man of my dreams. Our families and friends loved us. What more could a woman ask for?

 _ **Otto**_ **means "husband; hubby", and** _ **tsuma**_ **"wife". Tender and touching as the ending was. :') Thanks so much for the support despite the craziness that has happened.**


End file.
